


Surprise?

by miracle_miraculer



Series: Alya is smart [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya finds out, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_miraculer/pseuds/miracle_miraculer
Summary: After geting an interview for the ladyblog Alya is determined to find out ladybug's identity. And she ask her friend Marinette for help





	1. Chapter 1

"Lucky charm!"  
Ladybug and Chat noir have been fighting that villain for the last hour.She had plans! She was meeting alya to do their homework

But it seemed that Alya was way too excited to miss the fight that she spend the whole hour following them to catch every detail of the fight

The villain was powerful. It was a girl that was rejected from college, she was so upset that se turned into Dreamerix to make all her dreams come true. She could imagine anything and it will happen. So all it takes is dream that they give up their miraculeses, fire them and it was over. So far they have fought a fairy, superman and a weird looking monster to mention a few.

Her first lucky charm gave her a duct tape so The mythical creatures were taken care of but they still had Dreamerix

“A blindfold?” what was she supposed to do?

Of course Dreamerix had to shot them in order to fulfil her dream so if she couldn’t see….  
Ladybug started distracting her while Chat Noir snuck in the back and put the blindfold on her eyes. Then Ladybug took the book (akumatized object) and broke it.

“Bye bye petit akuma”

Then she saw alya coming towards her

“That was amazing another scoop for the Ladyblog” said Alya pointing the camera at her. She smiled and waved  
“Stay connected”

Chat noir appeared “Sorry my lady but I’m on my last one” said as he waved

“Bye kitty”

“Hey Ladybug I was wondering if I can have an interview for the Ladyblog.is been a long time since the last one and a lot has happened”

Ladybug thought, would tikki agree? While she was happy to do it she didn’t want to give favorites. But then again maybe she could clean up some rumors about her and chat dating. Also Alya would be so excited that she will forget that Marinette was late once again for doing their homework

Ladybug’s miraculous beeped “I’m sorry I only got 2 minutes before I transform back”

“I know, but it can be anytime”

“Ok” ladybug said

“Tomorrow at 7:00pm is ok?”

“Sure, meet me at the building we did the interview last time”

“Ok”

 

“See you then”Ladybug said as she leaved

but Alya has a plan, she was going to figure out Ladybug’s identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy reading  
> also my first language isn't english so if is hard to read or have grammar mistakes, please let me know so i can improve


	2. the interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya has a plan to find ladybug identity in the interview

This was it, Alya was sure she would get more info about Ladybug identity. She understood ,now being a superhero herself, why she is hiding it .To protect from the danger. but she is not going to put her and herself in danger, she wanted to help her. If she knew her she could cover for her so she can leave easily for example. That now that she suspected that ladybug is a girl of her age.

“Hello” Ladybug arrived

“Hi” alya said” Lets’ get started”

They covered a lot of topics like what was like to be a hero the daily thing they had to deal with.

Then they went to the gossip  
“So lets' get to the juicy part. A lot of people think that you and chat noir are a couple. What do you have to say about that?"  
"what jajaja chat noir would love to hear this" said ladybug laughing ”no we are not dating, I like someone else”

They covered some other questions, then it was time to start the plan.

“So how does your power work?” said alya  
"Well… magic” ladybug said” we are in a battle and we need help I yell Lucky charm!!!"  
Just then a blanket with a black dot pattern fell from the sky  
"Ups,"she looked at the unintentional lucky charm "well then I have to figure how to use it , after we defeat the villain I throw the item in the air and yell Miraculous Ladybug” she threw it but nothing happened” and it usually fixes everything but now I guess since I didn’t use it didn’t work"

"Awesome” said alya “Well I think that is for today ,you are about to transform back, thank you so much”

"Bug out"  
"Stay connected"  
*cut  
“Bye alya”  
"Wait ladybug” alya said as she grabbed ladybug’s arm "why can’t I know your identity. don’t you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, I trusted you to be Rena rouge. But especially now, you understand that it is dangerous for you and me if HawK Moth discovers who we are .The more people that know our identity’s, more dangerous. Not to mention an akuma can target ella, etta and nora. do you want that? "

"No but you can trust me is not like an a akuma would control me ,I’m strong minded, I won’t put your identity in the Ladyblog. Think this way it will be easier to help you and I can cover you"  
Alya stop! Ladybug said as her Miraculous beeped. It was her last spot. Without thinking she threw the blanket at alya and ran as she detransformed 

By the time alya took it off she was gone

Even If plan A didn’t work she still had plan B and now she knows that Ladybug knows her

She is getting closer to figure it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fanfic is almost ready by this point so i will post chapter 3 on Thursday chapter 4 on Saturday and i still have to write chapter 5 (maybe by Monday)


	3. not giving up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alya asks for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for your hits/kudos/comments/Subscriptions <3

*at school*  
“I’m not giving up” Alya said

“But” Nino interrupted

“You know what, I’m going to do research “

“But she made it very clear…”

“And I’m going to…….”

“Whatever” Nino said

“What happened” said Marinette as she entered

“She is determined to find out ladybug identity” Marinette looked in confusion “she had an interview with ladybug yesterday”

Adrien turned around “that’s so cool” although he respected that he and ladybug agreed they shouldn’t have a revel, he always wanted to know ladybug identity so of course he encourage alya finding out.

“yep” said alya “but I’m going to need help”

She looked at Marinette. She made it very clear that she was against finding ladybug identity (after their last sleepover) she said that ladybug probably had her reasons and alya couldn’t deny that, but Marinette helped her found the biggest discovery so far. Ladybug was around the Egyptian times. At first she thought that ladybug was the same as the one that was in Paris right now, but later she realized it didn’t make sense so she downloaded an app and analyzed her voice. it belonged to a girl of her age!! she was closer than ever and what better person to help her.

“Marinette, mind coming over to help me, you actually helped me a lot with the Egypt discovery

“I don’t know”

“You helped her?” said Adrien

“Yes” alya said” she is the one who dragged me to the museum if it weren’t for her…”

“That’s so cool Marinette” Adrien said

“Er I mean”

Alya whispers to Marinette “you wouldn’t let Adrien down. right” 

Marinette thought if she was there, she could fake hints. Plus, Adrien thinks that it was cool

“Ok” I’ll do it”

“Great!!”  
Plan b starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter.  
> next chapter will be posted on sunday  
> hope you enjoy reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> putting all the clues together

“Ok lets’ get started, this are the clues we got so far”

-Girl between 13-15  
-Attending 9th grade at college fransoir dupont  
-About 1,65 cm  
-Never been akumatised  
-Blue eyes  
“How do you know so much?” said Marinette

“Some are guesses but mostly logic and observation.” alya explained” For example, her hair could change when she transforms (she knew that by been Rena rouge) but her eyes most likely not. I saw her in person and she is a little bit smaller than me. Also I know she has never been akumatised because she has been in every fight, as she is the one who purifies the akuma.  
“So we will make a list of all the girls in our grade, there are 43 without me”

“42 without you and me” said Marinette

“Nonono, you are staying in the list. You didn’t bring your book to class while I had ladybug’s” Alya was thinking, sure, ladybug and Marinette look similar but she couldn’t be “I’m just teasing but I’m not giving you the benefit of the doubt “

Marinette faked a laugh “So how do you know she is from our grade? Sure, she had that book, but she could just have been retuning it to someone or..”

“I think she knows me in real live she trusted me to give me that interview (and she couldn’t have trust a stranger to be Rena rouge) she also called my sister Nora everyone else calls her Anansi “oops Marinette hadn’t thought of that

“But she could know that by another way”

“She could know my name because of the Ladyblog but she knows Nino(she also trusted him to be a superhero), also my sisters names”  
“They were akumatised…..”” said Marinette  
“Still. So lest remove from the list everyone that has been akumatized”  
They did that and they were down to 10 girls, then they remove the ones that were or too small or too tall.  
Marinette tried to talk her out of it but there was no use.

Alya was looking at her friend, sure all the clues pointed to her but she couldn’t be. Right?  
“Okay now Photoshop” they were down to 4 girls

Alya carefully put the ladybug mask into the pictures of the girls one by one but none of them looked like ladybug, except her friend. could it really be?

“Maybe they talk like ladybug“she said as she put the recording

“Alya I don’t think….”

She heard the recording, she never realized that Marinette and ladybug talked the same, she finally placed the ladybug mask on her picture

“YOUUU”

“surprise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... she found out. Marinette has some explaining to do  
> chapter 5 will probably come out next Sunday because I still do not finish it (any suggestions?)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for over 600 hits

"You!?!?!?!?? "Alya said

"Alya I'm sorry but you knew I couldn't tell you. It was supposed to be a secret, I was protecting you from danger" said Marinette

Alya stood quiet

"And believe me it was so hard not to tell you, especially when you talked about the Ladyblog, how you love superheroes and wanting to help ladybug... "Marinette looked at her"Alya say something"

"THAT ’S. SO. COOL"

"I can’t believe I missed it but you were the last person I could ever think of. I knew that ladybug was close but never thought that she was sitting next to me. I’m friends’ with a superhero! "Alya said

Marinette looked sad she thought that now she was living in ladybug expectations. Alya noticed her concerned face

"But that’s not going to change our friendship girl I'm just glad that there are no more secrets" said Alya hugging her

"Me too"

"Hey and thank you for trusting me to be Rena rouge" 

"We needed someone brave, strong and with determination. You were the person for that job" said Marinette

"Thank you. and I was right in everything. You knew Nino, my sister's real name and all the other things I said "

"Alya you know this has to stay a secret and we cant talk about it in school, in case someone overhears" said Marinette

"Of course, hey you know who also admires Ladybug… Adrien"

"R-R Really?"

"Yes" Alya said " he was so excited for my investigation and he is always active in the Ladyblog. He told me that if I found out ladybug's identity please let him know"

"Really? but... he can’t know" Marinette said looking sad

"Hey. Any thoughts about chat noir's identity?"

"Alya!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next work is going to be about Alya trying to find out chats identity.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading thank you so much for all your support<3


End file.
